Since the first steam engine was invented, numerous boilers have been developed for human society so far. However, a large amount of primary energy has been consumed, and the environmental load has been serious with the decrease of the primary energy resource. The sustainable development is gradually constrained. Human race has been trying to find new and clean renewable energy, to replace primary energy to reduce the environmental load and create a good environment. Some positive results have been achieved. However efficiency problems come along. For example, several developed countries in the world listed in the literature of “New Energy Technology” published in Japan, have shown typical problems of the well-established solutions to the application of hydrogen energy since the 1970s. As the basis, there is no the social and economic rationality.
The problem is that hydrogen is a secondary energy source, and most of the raw materials for hydrogen production relies on a primary energy source which will induce inevitable cost and pollution of combustion of the primary energy source. In addition to a cost of manufacturing infrastructure, and the equipment system that matches the use and use of hydrogen energy. A very large series of systems engineering is necessary which is expensive to prepare and therefore difficult to justify in its social and economic terms. In order to overcome the shortcomings existed in the prior art, the present invention improves and upgrades system functions of burning gas as well as functions of steam production in the existed gas-fired boilers. The clean boiler in the present invention can decompose H2 and O2 spontaneously and introduce steam into to a matter-changing combustion system to combust directly, making the steam into a combustion fuel.